Chasing Bugs & Robbing Graves
by Tsuki Kaze Kagura
Summary: *Graverobber and Shilo Fanfic* Shilo continues her quest for her cure while her dad is out. Along the way, Graverobber agrees to help out temporarily; maybe to avoid Amber Sweet. Graverobber fears the little quest may draw him and Shilo closer...


**Chasing Bugs & Robbing Graves**

_**Chapter I**_

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

**A/N:** Heh, I'm working on a fancomic with the same title as this fanfic. Well, I'm scripting it but I don't know... Maybe it'll be just a short but here's my deviantART just in case:

http : // javiergrave . deviantart . com/

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Shilo wasn't sure why her dad was leaving for work again, but as she watched him leave the house, she had more time to ponder over things that happened so far tonight.

The Graverobber, Zydrate, the Largos, Blind Mag's contract... All this in one night.

Her eyes wondered the room. The stuffed animals peered down at her with accusing eyes... Shilo frowned. What could _she_ do about it? Her dad was the only person allowed in and out of the house, and she knew she was helpless...

She climbed off her bed and walked to her door to unlock it; she had to clear her mind elsewhere.

Before she could leave the room, she took her handbag and her gas mask.

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Once she was inside her mother's tomb, she found herself staring out at the little window of the back door. No one was there but she was sure she seen a figure lurking about... Of course. Shilo shook her head and sighed, "Graverobber..." she tossed the mask to the side and approached the door. She didn't want to go any further than that; since yesterday, she refused to disobey her father's rules again... even for a bug.

"What are you doing here?" Shilo whispered in the usual secure tone.

She couldn't see anyone but she knew he was there. Sure enough, he was lounging on the steps of the door, hiding possibly. But she wanted to know why he was back here so soon. She recalled seeing him leaving on the dumpster truck earlier or maybe he's just bored. Shilo didn't know him very well, but knew him enough to know that he was a friend.

"Graverobber...?"

"Heh," Graverobber lied on his back and grinned, "Why are _you_ here?"

Shilo sighed, if she had a good answer she'd say it but it was exactly his point; neither of them had a good answer. Yes. Shilo knew that much.

She dropped to her knees and leaned her head against the door, frowning as she spoke, "I don't know what to do..." she said. "I thought I could find someplace to think but I don't know anymore..."

Graverobber looked to the door, he didn't need to reply.

"But I was wondering... Can you help me?" she asked.

He jumped, "What?"

"I need to find my cure. Please, it's just-"

"You're asking the wrong guy, kid." Graverobber chuckled, gathering himself up to his feet. Shilo opened the door, "I'm asking you to help me!" Shilo whispered, taking a step out of the doorway. Graverobber paused at the end of the doorsteps and looked at the girl, she looked desperate. If he walked out now, she probably wouldn't find any reason to bother with him... Maybe that's taking a risk... He didn't care.

Before he could leave, Shilo caught his wrist, "I want to find my cure. You're the only person who can help... I know it won't take long so, please, just this once."

Graverobber groaned, "I don't know... But if I do this, you better not back down. I've wasted enough time already." he said.

Shilo smiled, "Great! Then we better hurry up, my dad left for work a little while ago and I don't want to stay out too long."

"Oh, I can't guarantee this journey will be short when you're with me, kid." Graverobber explained lazily. "Come on then." he gestured towards the path leading out of the cemetery and to a broken gate... Shilo tilted her head in curiousity, "We're not-"

"If I'm going to help you, we're not going to stay out here and stand around. We're doing this _my_ way." he sighed, regretting what he was about to do.

"Wait, I need to grab my book." Shilo raced to the door and snatched up her handbag and insect sketch book. Graverobber made a face, "Why do you need that?" he asked.

Shilo stood beside him again and settled everything into her bag, "In case I run into a certain bug again, I hope to catch it if I get the chance."

He tucked his hands in his pockets and walked down the path slowly, "Fine. But we're not going to waste any time chasing bugs. We're going to find this 'cure'..." he narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "... which probably doesn't even exist."

"What?" Shilo adjusted the strap of her handbag.

"I wish I knew..." he let out a sigh, "All right. Let's hurry up."


End file.
